


Winter Wonders

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sho is a sucessful lawyer in Fredman & Sakurai. A prim and proper man with a most successful carrer, Sho hasn't had much luck with his love life. All could change though, when he goes on a holiday in winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt used:** AU. Sakumoto. They meet in the street. They become friends. Feeling appear, but one of them is already dating someone else. I don't know, make some drama, but a happy ending. I want them to bond about food first, idek. Actually, make a lot of drama (you are completely free to do what you want here as long as there's no m-preg or fantasy involved) but always a happy ending, please  <3.

It was an unusual year. The weather was running amok - an exceeding hot summer and an incredibly cold winter. Maybe the gods were teaching mankind a lesson for disrupting the balance of nature. Or maybe it was due to global warming. Whatever the case, all Sakurai Sho knew was that he was stuck on the highway and that he'll never be able to stick to his meticulously planned holiday schedule. In fact he might not even make it to the next town, which means hell have to spend the night out freezing in his car. Maybe he'll just die there and no one will find out cos the terrible snowstorm was making travel almost impossible anyway. Maybe his car will die on him leaving him to freeze in the snow with no means of transportation. Maybe he'll make a mistake when driving and crash his car somewhere and just die anyway... Maybe...

 

'Stop it Sho! Stay focused! Focused!' he chided himself for drifting off an thinking about those negative thoughts.

But he really couldn't help it. The visibility was really bad and he couldn't help but think of all things that could possibly go wrong in what was supposed to be a perfect holiday. He had planned to travel to a quint little town and stay in the hot springs resort for a whole week. A quiet and relaxing way to pass the time... (well actually he's got a schedule chocked full with activities, but he really can't be relaxed if he was wasting his time doing nothing). It's been a while since he last had a break, he was really looking forward to the trip but now this! It was all the meteorologists fault! They predicted fine weather for the entire week but what's this??? Fine weather indeed pfft! He scoffed as he thought about the weather forecast for that day. Really, the meteorologists were the only ones who could always get away with saying the wrong stuff. And now they've ruined his perfect holiday!

 

After another hour of slowly inching forward along the road, the snowstorm finally starts to let up. Unfortunately for Sho, his car splattered and came to a stand still. Dam* you! He stomped angrily in his car. Thanks to the cold weather no less, he was now stuck cold and hungry in a foreign place with absolutely no idea how and where to get help. He checked his phone - no signal. Just great!

 

As the sky got darker, Sho wondered if he should get out of the car and find help. Just as he was preparing to get out of the car, he saw a car approaching in the distance coming in the opposite direction. Saved at last! He breathed a huge sigh of relief and got out of the car to wave for help.

 

Sho explained his predicament to the stranger and the charming guy with thick eyebrows chuckled and said: "I stay in a house just a few kilometers down the road, we've got a spare room so you can stay the night. "

"That would be great! You're really a life saver!" with that Sho hauled his luggage from his car boot to the car of the guy named Jun.

 

They chatted for a while in the car, Sakurai was most relieved to meet someone willing to help out, sparing him for a possible cold winter night on the road. Just as he was happily chatting about how he was looking forward to dining at the famous Italian restaurant, the car suddenly came to a standstill. Thinking that they had reached, Sho looked out of the car window excitedly. To his horror, all he could see were trees and more trees. And snow. Tons and tons of white white snow.

Panic rose in his heart as he asked Jun: "erm, where are we?"

"Ah, sorry for startling you! I forgot to mention that I am fetching my roommate home as well," Jun replied.

"Eh? Roommate?" Sakurai looked out of the car window and strained his eyes to see if he could spot any signs of life.

Sure enough, a speck of black that he dismissed as trees earlier was slowly moving towards them. As the black speck moved closer, he realised the speak was actually a guy hoisting a rod over his shoulders and dragging what seems like a huge sleigh behind him.

“He sure likes to take his own sweet time...” Jun cursed softly under his breath.

He strummed his fingers impatiently on the dashboard for a while before deciding to get out of the car altogether and help the newcomer in spacesuit like clothing haul his sleigh.

Curious, Sho followed suit and got out of the car to help.

“EH? FISH? YOU WENT FISHING IN THIS WEATHER? There was a bloody hell snowstorm just now!?!?!” Sho exclaimed, perplexed by the situation.

“Oh actually I was my fishing shack during the snowstorm so it was fine... And I was ice fishing, not fishing... Have you heard of ice fishing? Basically you drill hole on the ice with angulars and catch fish under the ice... ” With that Ohno started giving a detailed technical explanation of ice fishing.

"Ah sorry but... perhaps we can get into the car first?" Sakurai said, shivering in the cold.

“Ah, sumimasen, hajimemashite, Ohno Satoshi desu”

“Ah Sakurai Sho desu. Erm I was on my way to the town when I met a snowstorm and my car stalled and I met Jun and...”

“Ah souka...” Ohno interrupted Sho’s rapid fire recount of the days events with a non-chalant reply as he continued the task of securing his sleigh to the back of the car.

Feeling ignored, Sho sullenly went back to take his seat in the car.

“Don’t worry, he’s like this sometimes. Gets overly engrossed with what he’s doing and forgets everyone else you know...?” Jun explained.

The rest of the ride back to the house was in an awkward silence.

 

The house was a cozy looking cottage next to a forest. Upon entering the house, they were greeted by the sound of electronic music and the smashing of buttons. Suddenly, the music stopped, and a skinny looking boy with obnoxious yellow hair came flying down the stairs, gave a yelp of “Oh-chan” and flew into Ohno’s equally delighted embrace.

 

As a puzzled Sho looked on, a tall man came out of the kitchen with a pan in his hands.

“Eh Aiba, did you make mabo tofu again?” Jun asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah... I was hungry and... that’s the only thing I’ve not been banned from cooking right?” He pouted cutely as Jun approached.

 

As Jun introduced him to the rest of the housemates, Sho wouldn’t help but wonder ‘What is up with Ohno and Nino?’ He felt really awkward just watching the pair snuggle together. Sho was 30 years old, and still doesn’t have a girlfriend let alone a wife, BUT he is NOT gay. He desperately tried to reason with himself. ‘I’m a prim and proper lawyer. I am straight!’ He thought. Until he saw Jun shaking his hips most sexily while cooking pasta in the kitchen. After staring not so subtly at Jun for a while, Jun suddenly looked up and gave Sho a wink. Embarressed at being spotted, Sho turned and was going to escape from the kitchen when Jun stopped him.

“Say, do you like Italian a lot? How do you like your pasta?” Jun asked.

They chatted as Jun cooked. Turns out that while Sho doesn’t like Italian in particular, he was fond of trying a variety of foods and would embark on self planned gourmet tours whenever he was free. Or if he wasn’t free, he’d still try and squeeze out time to dine at restaurants nearer to his house or workplace.

Jun chuckled, “That sounds just like me when I was younger. I would go backpacking during my holidays in search of good but not too expensive food.”

As Jun put the finishing touches to his pastas, he yelled at the rest to come down. Instead of joining the meal however, Ohno disappeared out of the house. Just as Sho was about to ask, Ohno reappeared in the kitchen hauling a plump fish in his hands and promptly took over the spot Jun occupied earlier and began preparing his fish.

"Wah umaiiiiiiii!” Shooo exclaimed to the bemusement of the rest.

The pasta was the best he ever tasted, and the freshly caught fish that was made into sashimi and shabu shabu was heaven. Altogether, he felt like his holiday couldn’t have been better if not for the snowstorm. And his still stranded car...

“Ah! Can I borrow the phone? I need to get a mechanic to repair my car!” Sho asked.

His question was met with laughter from the rest. Finally, Nino spoke up.

“Ano, who are you going to call? Even if you call your regular car mechanics they aren’t going to come here. Even if they DO come, it’ll probably take a few days, provided they don’t get stuck in the weather...” Nino explained.

‘In other words, I’m trapped... or maybe...’ Sho thought miserably.

"Are there any mechanics around here?" Sho asked.

Laughing, Jun replied, “There is and you were just speaking with one.”

Sho’s face flushed red with embarrassment ‘But how I am supposed to know?’

But Jun seems to have heard his thoughts when he continued: “Have you really not heard of him? He’s a...”

“Mou ii yo! Don’t worry Sakurai-san, I’ll fix your car for you.” Nino repiled.

With that Nino dumped his dishes int he sink and left the dining room.

“Ah, Nino he’s like this, he doesn’t like to show off how smart he is.” Jun said as he watched Nino leave the house.

“Who is he actually?” Sho asked.

“Oh he’s the founder the SK Brothers, the game company. Have you heard of it?” Jun repiled.

Sho shook his head. Gaming was not his thing.

“He’s also a genius at mechanic and engineering stuff, well and programming too, been on a couple of magazine covers already.” Jun explained.

“Ah souka, I’m sorry I don’t know about it, I guess I’m always too engrossed with work and all," Sho said as a blush crept up his face.

“What’s your job anyway?” Jun enquired.

“Ah I used to study economics, but eventually I took up law and became a lawyer...” Sho replied.

“Ah a lawyer! Oh so are you the Sakurai in Fredman & Sakurai?” Jun raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

“Ah yes I am...” Sho was clearly still embarrassed from the faux pas he made earlier.

 

He spent the night with the other 4 chatting about random things and watching them play Kaibutsu Kart against each other. He couldn’t help but felt a ping of jealousy when he saw how obvious it was that Aiba and Jun were boyfriends. And of course Ohno’s and Nino’s outright show of affection for each other made him worst. ‘Wait, what am I thinking, I’m only been with them for half a day and I’ve also changed into a gay???’ But the more he thought, the worst his infatuation for Jun became. He did have a guy senior he liked a lot in high school, and he had never taken any interest to woman, but still... it was hard to accept that fact. Yet the truth was he had already fallen head over heels with Jun. The sexy hips, the mischievous winks, the meticulous attitude when he prepared the food... It didn’t help that despite Aiba being attached to Jun’s side, Jun was still constantly and purposely oozing sexyness to seduce him. ‘It’ll be all over in the morning when Nino fixes the car for me and I get to the town.’ So he thought.

 

Sakurai couldn’t have been more wrong in his life unfortunately, for when Nino got his car fixed and he finally drove to the small town, he got shock after shock.

 

The first shock was when he stepped into a harmless looking Chinese restaurant for lunch. The waiter was none other than Jun’s lover... or not. After inquiring, he realised that the resturant was ran by Aiba’s family, and he was indeed served by Aiba’s younger brother. ‘No wonder they looked so alike!’

 

After lunch, Sakurai visited the arts and handicraft center, hoping to get some gifts to thank his rescuers for last night. Fortunately or unfortunately for him, the first person he bumped into was none other then than ice fisherman. Who was all too pleased to overload him with all sorts of technical details about the art and handicraft pieces. He ended up spending the entire afternoon with Ohno, too polite to stop his enthusiastic rumble. He did get an armload of free souvenirs in return though. Ohno seems all too happy to let Sakurai have anything he fancied for free. Upon inquiring how Ohno makes a living if he keeps giving out freebies though, Ohno merely chuckled and replied with a mysterious “Saaa~”. Before he left the art center, Ohno shoved him a coupon. [1 free cocktail] - Bar Lapin - the coupon said. Sho made a mental note to himself to visit the place after dinner.

 

The long awaited dinner at Marvellous Italian Restaurant did not disappoint. The waiters were cheerful and friendly, and the appetizer was delicious. He was just thinking about how perfect the evening was when his first course arrived. Staring at him was a plate of rice and seafood.

“Your seafood risotto sir.” The waiter said with a flourish.

“Wait a minute, I ordered pasta, not this!” He was even more perplexed when a waiter arrived with a bottle of wine for him to taste when he was certain he didn’t order it. He was going to voice his complains once more when the waiter passed him a note.

“You already tried my pasta, you should try something else. You said you like clams right? Oh and enjoy the wine. -Jun”

Shocked beyond words, Sho thanked the waiters serving him as he tried to digest the information. So this Jun was the owner of the Italian restaurant, and he had absolutely no idea. So much so for considering himself as a gourmet.... and he was still happily talking about food with Jun last night. Just what an embarrassment he had been! Jun must have been thoroughly amused with him! There goes his hope of landing a boyfriend... Wait, Jun has a boyfriend already... he mentally slapped himself as he dug his spoon into the risotto.

 

The small town was quint with beautiful European styled buildings. After asking a few locals, Sho arrived at Bar Lapin. When he showed the bartender the coupon he received from Ohno however, the bartender frowned in confusion. “Erm... please wait a minute.” The bartender replied before disappearing into a backroom, leaving Sho standing stupidly at the door.

 

A few minutes passed before a booming loud “Ah Sho-kun!” was heard. From the back of the bar came Aiba, dressed smartly with a vest and bow tie, and a smile that could eclipse even the sun. “How did you know I work here?”

“Eh... the coupon...”

“Oh yes how forgetful of me! How did you get it? Did Nino give it to you this morning?”

“Ah no I got it from Ohno actually...”

“Ah souka” Breathy laughs escaping the bartender’s mouth.

“Yeah what about the coupon actually? Just now when I showed the other bartender he just frowned at me...”

“Well actually, there is no such coupon.”

“Eh really?!?!”

“Nino made it some time back because he was bored. As a practical joke or something. But I ended up treating him every time he comes anyway... that stingy bastard $#@$#@$...!” Aiba was laughing most delightfully, Sho really didn’t think he hated Nino, despite the fanciful name calling. A strang expression of affection perhaps?

“Don’t worry, drinks on me, now what would you like?”

 

It was the most bizarre but pleasant holidayI had, Sho thought as he flopped in his bed that night in the hotel. Meeting each of the housemates one by one in town was quite a... shocking experience. Well he didn’t get to see Jun though. Which wasn’t a bad thing since Sho felt that he would not be able to control himself if he meets Jun once again. Oh and Nino, he didn’t meet Nino after that brat fixed his car.

Sho left the hotel the next morning after breakfast to drive home. It was a short but eventful weekend trip that he’d be unlikely to forget in a long time.

He failed to notice that the hotel was under Kazunari Corporations.

 

 

 

 

 **A Year Later...**  
In the bustling office of Fredman  & Sakurai...

“Sakurai-san, here’s the research report of Kazunari Corporations. The CEO is a young man by the name of Ninomiya Kazunari, he also owns a gaming company called SK Brothers," Sho's secretary informed him.

Hmm... somehow the name sounded familiar, but Sho couldn’t figure out where he heard it before. But it didn’t really matter to Sho. They were his client and that was what mattered more.

“Junko, what time are we meeting them again?” Sho asked.

“We’re meeting them in a private bungalow at 7pm tonight. I heard their CEO bought his personal chief over to cook for us! Gosh how rich he must be to have his own personal chief!” Junko gushed on whie Sho frowned at his new, overly enthusiastic assistant.

 

As Sho stepped into the bungalow, he was greeted by the sight of a young brat smirking at him. It all came back to him now, the yellow haired mechanic called Nino (ah, its short of Ninomiya, how come I didn’t think of the earlier!) who repair his car. The brat who kept winning at Kaibutsu Kart even though the rest where clearly ganging up on him. His hair was back to a normal black now, but he was 100% positive it was the same person.

“Ah Sakurai-san, you’re here at last. Maybe you’d like to tell the kitchen staff what you’d like to eat.” Nino instructed.

Sho was about to protest and say that he'll eat anything as long as it was delicious when Nino winked at him and looked in the direction of the kitchen.

 

Following the aroma of food, Sho arrived in the kitchen to see none other then Jun. Looking as sexy as ever as he swayed his body while cooking the pasta.

“Jun...” Sho whispered.

“I thought you’d never come,” Jun winked as he turned of the heat and placed the pasta on to the plate.

While Sho was still standing rooted to the ground, Jun made a move and gave Sho a peak on the lips. “I know you love me.”

“But... but... what about Aiba?” Sho asked.

“He doesn’t mind, as long as you don’t mind sharing that is...” Jun said as he gave Sho another kiss.

Sho was dumbfounded. He had tried his best to forget the holiday, to forget about Jun, but now here Jun was, literally giving him a marriage proposal. Or at least a proposal to start dating.

“Come on, don’t be so shy...” Jun cooed again.

A third kiss. This time Sho responded, parting his lips to let Jun in before wresting control into Jun’s. There and then, Sho knew this was what he wanted all along. What he should have been, and will forever be. All the time he trying to convince himself that he was straight were just lies, someone he could never be. It was love at first sight, but it just felt right with Jun. Like a wild animal caged up for too long, his instincts went wild at being release as he completely dominated Jun.

“Mou ii! I’ll go make instant noodles myself..!” Nino complained.

The new found couple hastily broke apart to discover a smirking Nino video taping them from the kitchen door.

“Oi Nino!!!!!!!!” Sho screamed, causing a panicked Junko to rush into the kitchen.

“Don’t worry, it’ll just be between the 5 of us ne?” He smirked again before leaving for the living room.

“Wait... what 5 of us?” Sho asked.

“Will you come and stay with me?” Jun whispered in Sho’s ear.

“Please, go out to the dining room and wait, I will serve dinner shortly.” Jun said while ushering Junko and Sho out of the kitchen.

Just before Sho left the kitchen, he turned to Jun and said “Hai, wakarimashita.” And then Sho winked.

 

 

~ The End! ~

A/N: Seems like there’s a lot of people winking at the end eh? :X I think I veered too far off the sakumoto in the middle but... sorry! I hope you enjoyed the story! I mixed in bits of their drama here and there... hope I wasn’t too long winded, the story ended up much longer then I originally intended. :X

New A/N: Although this is a one-shot I liked the story so much that I'm actually working on a sequel/series based off this story... Not sure how long that'll take to complete though :X


End file.
